Family Studies. Controlled family studies of schizophrenia and bulimia are underway, with first reportable results expected during the coming year. In the affective disorders, we have identified a birth cohort effect on the prevalence of mania, such that in more recently born cohorts there are higher rates than in earlier born cohorts. These data are compatible with an ongoing increase in a spectrum of affective and related disorders, including mania, depression, and suicide. Cell collections of transformed lymphocytes from pedigrees and affected sibpairs with manic-depressive and schizophrenic illnesses are being constructed, for use in genetic linkage studies. Mathematical modeling has demonstrated the power of these methods for detection of single locus inheritance linked to a marker, given cell collections of the size we are collecting. Receptors on peripheral cells. No differences in beta-receptor sensitivity or number in manic-depressive patients was found on fibroblasts or transformed lymphocytes. Other receptors for neuropeptides and smaller neurotransmitter molecules were carefully screened for, but were not present.